


祝余

by Lilixi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilixi/pseuds/Lilixi
Summary: 是车，长佩肯定要被锁的，所以放在这里。





	祝余

**Author's Note:**

> 是车，长佩肯定要被锁的，所以放在这里。

第十四章 契合

晚上他睡在帝玺的怀里，他有些奇怪帝玺在那个吻之后就没有碰他了，只是像往常一样拥着他睡觉，云青宴当然不是期待着帝玺对自己做什么，而是惊叹于帝玺竟然能够控制住自己停下来。  
这可不是他在记忆里看到的帝玺的性格。  
“今天怎么样？”云青宴知道帝玺还没有睡着，问道。  
“仙君在关心我？”帝玺低下头看着他胸口处的云青宴，疑问道。  
“当然。”云青宴对上帝玺的眼睛，不解道：“我不能关心你么？”  
“是因为今天的吻么？”帝玺把头埋进云青宴的发间，闷声说：“哥哥不讨厌是不是？”  
帝玺觉得自己真是爱惨了云青宴，他甚至连喜欢都不敢问，只能小心翼翼地说出不讨厌三个字，他失去过一次云青宴，他太害怕了，怕这个人再一次离开自己的身边。他也想过，要不然打一副镣铐把云青宴铐在他的床上，以他现在的身体是不可能逃脱的，其实都不需要镣铐。只要血契在，云青宴就是跑到天涯海角，他也能找到他。  
可是有什么东西变了。  
他拥有了阿月的记忆，知道了青宴原来可以那样对待他，不像他们是朋友时的那样潇洒畅快，也不像后来他强迫他那样愤怒冷淡。云青宴对待阿月，明明是亲密无间的暧昧。  
帝玺贪心了，他不仅想要云青宴的人留在他身边，他也想要云青宴像对待阿月那样对待自己，甚至更亲密一些，他想要云青宴爱他。  
“哥哥...”云青宴没有回答帝玺的问题，于是他不依不饶地叫着他。  
云青宴伸手捂住了帝玺的嘴，支支吾吾地答道：“你...你吻得很轻...我...我好像不觉得...讨厌...”最后的讨厌两个字小的就像是蚊子的嗡嗡声，不过还是被帝玺听到了。  
他撑起身子半坐在床上，把云青宴捞起来跨坐在他的身上，神采奕奕地问道：“哥哥说的可是真的？真的不讨厌我亲你吗？”  
“我...”云青宴看着眼前少年兴奋地样子，他又叫着自己哥哥，实在不忍心打击他，而且在帝玺亲他的时候，他除了心跳加快以外，确实也没有什么厌恶的感觉，他红着脸轻声说：“我不讨厌。”  
“但是以后别这样了。”云青宴想了想还是把这句话说出了口。  
“为什么？”帝玺突然被浇了一盆冷水，有点生气道：“哥哥不是不讨厌么？”  
“我们这样...不好。”  
“哪里不好？”  
“我们不是做这种事的关系。”  
“那变成做这种事的关系不就好了？而且亲吻算什么，更亲密的事我们早就做过了。”帝玺带着滚烫体温的手滑进云青宴的衬衣，触摸着他微凉的皮肤，在他耳边低沉着声音问：“哥哥要不要切身回忆一下？”  
云青宴似乎能听到自己身体里帝玺的血燃烧的咔呲咔呲声，再这样下去他真的会软在帝玺的怀里，他慌忙用手抓住帝玺在自己身上乱摸的右手，非常没有气势地叫了一声：“别乱动。”  
因为血液地蹿动导致云青宴的的气息有一些轻喘，这就让他这一声“别乱动”听起来有些欲拒还迎的意味。  
别说是帝玺了，就连云青宴自己都感觉到了暧昧的味道在空气中蔓延。  
但是帝玺就真的没有乱动了，他安静地被云青宴摁着手，等待着他下一步的指示。  
可是云青宴根本就不知道如何收拾现在的场面。  
“我们...睡觉吧。”云青宴不敢看帝玺的眼睛，缓慢地说。  
“好。”没想到帝玺二话不说把云青宴放回了床上，从后背处搂住了他，一副准备要睡觉的姿态，如果不是帝玺胯下的坚硬抵在他的后腰处，他真的会以为帝玺变了性子。  
“我出去一下。”帝玺似乎实在是忍不住了，起身准备下床，云青宴却鬼使神差地拉住了帝玺的衣角。  
云青宴似乎自己也被自己下意识的动作惊到了，可是却没有放开抓着帝玺的那一只手，他仰望着高大的帝玺，声音也有点沙哑，说道：“阿月，我帮你吧。”  
没想到帝玺的眉头更加紧锁，他没有动，用那一双肃穆的金瞳居高临下地凝视着云青宴，说道：“仙君，我本来就是没有忍耐力的人，你现在放开我，我可以当作你什么都没有说过，若是你继续用这样的神情看着我，我自己都不能保证自己会对你做出什么事来。”  
也许是因为血契带来的效果，也许是因为帝玺的那一双金瞳太摄人心魄了，云青宴轻轻地点下了散着乌发的头，又说了一次：“我帮你吧，阿月。”  
这声阿月，和以前那种宠溺不一样了，是带着三分的温柔，七分的缱绻。  
糟了，不止是帝玺，自己好像也陷进去了。云青宴被帝玺抱入水池中时这样想，温和的泉水包裹着他的身体，他背靠着光滑的池壁，帝玺的头埋在他的锁骨上，轻轻啄吻着，云青宴感觉这一刻好慢好慢，好像所有的东西都是虚无的，只有虔诚地亲吻着他的帝玺才是真实的。  
帝玺叼开他已经被水浸湿了的衬衣，轻轻用牙齿咬着他泛红的肩头，直到白嫩的皮肤上出现了暧昧的玫红色，帝玺的唇舌滑到云青宴娇艳的乳头处，打着圈地研磨这颗小巧精致的樱桃，另一只手也抚上了另一颗乳头，用了些力揉捏着，云青宴在帝玺的摆弄下只能紧紧抓住帝玺的头发轻喘，他禁欲了二十六年，从没受过这样的刺激，好痛苦又好舒服。  
帝玺抬起头来吻住云青宴的嘴唇，舌头肆无忌惮地卷住云青宴的舌头，在口腔之中肆意挑拨，直到云青宴的眼神有些失光他才停下来，只让云青宴呼吸了两秒便又重新吻了上去，这次是猛烈的吻，仿佛野兽要将自己的猎物吞吃入腹。云青宴被帝玺的气势吓到，在水中踮起脚来用双臂搂住帝玺的脖子，不自觉地露出屈服的态势来，水光盈盈的双眼失神地望着帝玺。  
可是这并没有让帝玺冷静下来，反而是在熊熊烈火中又添了一把柴。  
帝玺直接把云青宴身上的衣服剥了个干净，现在云青宴的身子只剩下泉水掩盖着，在帝玺的眼底一览无余。  
“你真漂亮。”帝玺由衷的赞叹，他轻轻用手抚摸着云青宴的脸，像是怕碰坏了什么易碎品。  
“你太漂亮了，还好是我的。”帝玺把云青宴向上托到了水池边上，仰视着他亮晶晶的眼睛，笑着喃喃道：“还好，还好。”  
“阿月...”云青宴明明感觉不到自己的身体被帝玺的血液控制，却还是被情欲烧的神志不清，他睁大了眼睛看着帝玺从他的小腹处一直吻到他早已经挺立的性器，然后张开嘴把他的性器整个含入了口中。  
“啊...”云青宴被刺激地仰头呻吟出声，他无措地抓住帝玺地头发，而帝玺边含住云青宴的性器，边用舌头舔弄他的柱身，用力的发出了啧啧的水声。  
“不要，阿月，好脏...”云青宴无力地推动着帝玺的头颅，只换来了云青宴更快速的吞吐和更用力的吸吮。  
“唔...阿月...”来自身下的快感直冲他的头顶，云青宴虽然没有行过房事，但是因为是医师，他对于人体的感觉还是很精通的，他颤抖着自己的双腿，知道自己要射精了，他慌忙地想要后退，怕射进帝玺的嘴里。可是帝玺刚一感觉到他要退，就按住了他的双腿，然后口中用力一吸。  
“啊！！！”云青宴像是抽筋一般蹬直了双腿，将自己的第一次射精全部射进了帝玺的口中，而他刚想叫帝玺吐出来，就眼睁睁地看着帝玺喉结一动，把他的精液全部吞了下去。  
“阿月？”过于剧烈的快感让云青宴的头脑转不过来，他看着帝玺的眼神澄澈到只有帝玺一个人，黑色的眸子里是单纯的疑问。  
帝玺非常满意这样的云青宴，只看得见他一个人的云青宴。  
“仙君怎么会脏呢？”帝玺把云青宴抱入怀中，撩开他在情动中落在眼前的碎发，看着他的眼睛认真的说：“仙君身体的每一个地方都是干净的，我都喜欢。”  
“我恨不得把仙君吃进肚子里。”他用牙齿轻轻摩挲着云青宴的喉结，然后吻住，弄的云青宴好痒，从身体里面到皮肤表面，都好痒。  
帝玺的身体热的像一团火，而他像飞蛾，明知道会被燃烧殆尽，还是不受控制地被吸引。  
“你摸摸我，摸摸我吧，阿月。”云青宴伸手抚上帝玺的眉眼，主动亲吻住了帝玺的嘴唇，柔软的舌头破开帝玺本来就没有紧闭的牙齿，与帝玺的舌尖纠缠在一起，帝玺的口中还残留着他精液的膻味。他没有亲吻的经验，只能笨拙地在帝玺的口腔内活动着舌头，像个要糖吃的小孩。  
帝玺一时间没有反应过来云青宴的主动，竟然就痴痴地站在那里让云青宴吻他而没有回应，等他反应过来，云青宴已经结束了这一个吻，埋在他的胸口气喘吁吁，他低头看着云青宴的头顶，怀中的人红色已经占满了耳根，长发浸在水里，像是黑色的丝绸环绕着两人，情色异常。  
他挑起云青宴的下巴，看着他说道：“仙君能不能再亲我一次？”  
“你想要的话。”云青宴轻轻碰了一下帝玺的嘴唇，刚想退开就被帝玺环住腰在胸前按紧，加深了这个吻。  
“仙君是不是也喜欢我？”一吻完毕，帝玺看着气息不稳的云青宴问。  
“我现在这个状态，说什么都不算数的，你应该明天问我。”云青宴实话实说。  
“我偏要你现在回答我。”帝玺把云青宴抱地更紧了些。  
云青宴想了一段时间，直到帝玺觉得自己再不纾解自己的欲望自己可能就要命丧当场的时候，云青宴终于开口了。  
“如果这种想要你在身边，想要被你拥抱，想要被你亲吻的感觉叫做喜欢的话，那我大概真的是喜欢你的。”云青宴伸手握住了帝玺坚硬粗大的性器，诚恳地说：“如果是你情我愿，我不介意你的这个东西插到我的身体里。”  
在想通了之后，云青宴说话也变得直白了起来。  
“仙君....”  
“哥哥...”  
帝玺沙哑地唤着他，再也忍不住自己对云青宴的欲望，把云青宴的修长的手按在自己的性器上上下撸动，边说着：“哥哥，我用一下我的血好不好，要是不用的话，你的身体会受伤的。”  
云青宴轻吻了一下帝玺的下巴，点了点头。  
汹涌的欲望由血液开始，席卷了云青宴的全身，他明显感觉到自己两腿之间那个隐秘的入口分泌出了黏腻的液体，好痒，那里好痒，想要什么东西进入，坚硬的，滚烫的东西消解他穴口的痒意。  
原来记忆中的寒月仙君那个时候是这种感觉么？  
还没有等云青宴思考，帝玺直接伸进了两根手指，让云青宴发出了一声急促的呻吟。  
那两根手指在云青宴的穴里捅进捅出，没过一会帝玺又加了一根手指，由于帝玺的血的作用，云青宴的身体没一会就适应了这种异物感。  
“唔...”云青宴闷哼着，不够，还不够大，还没有填满他。  
“那我进去喽，哥哥。”帝玺掰开云青宴的双腿环在了他的腰上，在他的耳边轻轻吐息。  
云青宴失去了着力点，只能紧紧环住帝玺的脖子，沾满了情欲的一双杏眼一眨一眨的，让帝玺本来想慢慢来的想法荡然无存，一下子就插进了半个柱身。  
“啊...”云青宴埋在帝玺的胸前，难耐地呻吟道：“你动一动，阿月，你...啊...”  
还没等他话音落下，帝玺一个挺身把自己的凶器一下子全部插进了云青宴的穴里，云青宴被他这一挺身扼住了喉咙，什么声音都发不出来。  
帝玺先慢慢地动作，等到云青宴已经发出呻吟声的时候开始快速地抽插，先是大开大合地让云青宴的整个甬道都能感受到滚烫的柱身，然后用力朝一个点撞去。  
“啊...啊...那里...啊...”云青宴只能发出甜腻的呻吟和无意义的词语。  
对于现在的云青宴是第一次，可是对于帝玺来说，他和云青宴做过不知道多少次了，他对于云青宴的身体了如指掌，敏感点根本不用刻意去寻找，身体已经形成了自动的记忆。  
帝玺下面操弄着云青宴的穴，上面也没有闲着，他吻住云青宴发出破碎呻吟的嘴巴，舌头也模拟着身下的抽插在他的嘴里操弄，上下都被帝玺攻占的云青宴只能紧紧地抓住帝玺强壮挺拔的身躯，迎合着帝玺的动作。  
由于他们交媾的下半身是在水底，所以每当帝玺抽出再插进的时候都会带进一些温热的泉水，更加加剧了催情的效果，云青宴在帝玺的身上浮浮沉沉，觉得自己就像是一只风雨飘摇中的残破小船，只能依靠着帝玺才能活下去。  
“慢一些...阿月...啊...”  
“哥哥，你不会想要我慢下来的。”帝玺说着突然把云青宴从身上放了下来，然后将他调转了身子让他的上半身趴在冰凉的石板上，双手用力揉了揉他的臀瓣，然后一挺身，就着这个姿势插进了云青宴的穴里。  
“啊...”这个体位让帝玺的性器更加深入到了云青宴的穴里，云青宴简直觉得他的两个囊袋都要插到自己的穴里。  
整个温泉中的水都在荡漾着，昭示了两人的情事有多么的激烈。  
“嗯...唔...阿月...”云青宴被帝玺冲撞地紧贴在石壁上，他握着帝玺放在他后腰处的手，眯着眼睛重重地喘息着，脑子里一片空白，只能被动地承受着帝玺的操弄。  
帝玺反过来抓住云青宴那只手，俯身压在云青宴的身上，朝着那一块软肉快速而又用力的顶着，在云青宴的耳边压低声音说道：“哥哥下面紧紧地含着我，实在是太棒了，我简直想要一刻不停地操你，操到你怀上我的种为止。”  
说着握住了云青宴的性器和自己的节奏一样地撸动着，而云青宴根本就没有那个精力去因为帝玺的污言秽语害羞，他全身都被帝玺赋予的快感笼罩着  
“嗯...阿月...我又要...”云青宴还没有说完，便感觉到自己身下又射出了一股热流，在他还没有在射精的高潮中恢复过来时，插在他穴中的性器也插进了他身体的最深处，帝玺咬住云青宴白里透红的肩头，把自己的精液一股脑射进了云青宴的身体里。  
“哈...哈...”云青宴控制不住地大声喘着气，他整个人软在了帝玺的怀里，头背靠在帝玺的肩上，两片泛着水光的嘴唇微微动着，仰头看着也凝视着他的帝玺。  
两个人什么都没有说，但是身体是诚实的，帝玺轻轻吻了一下云青宴通红的鼻尖，看着怀中娇艳如花的美人，他不出意外地又硬了。  
性器重新抵上了云青宴的穴口，帝玺的意思不言而喻，但是他没有直接进去，而是停在穴口，压抑着自己的欲望，等待着云青宴的同意。  
云青宴发自内心地笑了，尽管是被帝玺的血控制的情况下导致他的情欲高涨，但是他知道自己现在是有理智的，和寒月仙君那时不同。  
他温柔地仰头回吻着帝玺，笑道：“阿月真乖。”  
“因为太喜欢哥哥了。”帝玺用力吻着云青宴的乳首，性器一用力又插进了云青宴身下的穴里。  
微风吹进庭院里，凉意也消不去刻骨的呻吟声。  
漫漫长夜，情欲作伴。


End file.
